


Not Again

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam should be used to shooting himself in the foot by now, but he doesn't expect to be shot in the foot by someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

"Waino, what the heck are you doing out here?"

Adam found himself smiling at the irritated look in Yadier's eyes. Yadier was funny when he was mad at him, because Adam knew that the catcher was just being overwhelmingly competitive. "Staring at a piece of crap, but what else is new?"

The catcher rolled his eyes, not even bothering to take off his mask. "Now is not the time for sarcasm, Adam. You're all over the plate. Find some control so we can get this inning over with and try to score some runs," Yadier said.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" Adam yelled at his back. He saw Yadier shake his head as he squatted behind the plate. Adam hated to admit it, but Yadier was right. He shouldn't have pitched today. His arm felt weak from pitching so much over the all-star break. The umpire was definitely helping him out.

Adam took his time, grabbing the rosin bag and throwing it up and down a few times in his right hand, half-heartedly hoping that the rosin would work its magic. 

One look at the hitter up to the plate made Adam swallow hard. Miguel Cabrera, the guy who made basically any pitcher, young or old, look like an amateur. Adam felt determination rise up in his chest. Miguel wasn't going to make his pitches look like they were set up on a tee. 

Yadier put down the sign for a curveball. Adam shook his head. Yadier put down the sign for the curveball again, and once more, Adam shook him off. Yadier rolled his eyes and called time. "The curveball will work, Adam," Yadier informed him. Adam could tell he was frustrated, and Adam was probably the source of it. 

"I want to throw fastball."

Yadier looked up at him, shocked. "The fastball?" he whispered, putting his glove over his mask where his mouth was, as if it he were telling Adam a secret. "Adam, do you know who that is? It's Miguel freaking Cabrera. He will explode on that fastball."

"Yadi, who's to say he wouldn't explode on my curve? As you said, he's 'Miguel freaking Cabrera,'" Adam whispered pointedly.

The umpire took off his mask. "Today, Molina!" he yelled. Yadier glanced back. "Fine. Go with the fastball. It's your funeral."

Adam smirked at Yadier's little stomp back to the plate. On anyone else, it would've looked intimidating, but on Molina, who had short legs, it just made him look like an angry midget.

Taking a deep breath, Adam zoned in on Yadier's glove, which was low. With one last breath, he went into his windup. Miguel wasn't going to get a hit off of him, not today.

Miguel exploded on the fastball, but instead of hitting it towards the wall, it went straight up the middle. It hit Adam on the foot before he could even react. Yadier ran to the mound while Adam fell to the grass. He grabbed the ball, threw to first, and got Cabrera out by half a step.

"Well, congratulations, Adam, the fastball worked!" Yadier cheered sarcastically.

Mike Matheny made his way out to the mound, along with one of the trainers. "Shutup, Yadi," Adam said, lifting his hurt leg as another jolt of pain shot through it. Yadier opened his mouth for another jest, but stopped himself as the trainer began to ask Adam questions.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, pressing down on his ankle. "My entire foot hurts," Adam informed him. Mike looked at Yadier. "Why did you tell him to throw the fastball?"

Yadier put up his hands. "Hey, don't blame me for that decision. Blame the one rolling on the grass in pain. It was Waino's genius idea to throw a fastball to the best slugger in the league."

"I would kill you if I could," Adam snapped, and Yadier gave him a smile. "You love me and you know it," Yadier said, mimicking all the times Yadier had said the same thing to him. 

With the help of Yadier, Mike, and the trainer, Adam made it into the training room. Before the trainers could begin to work on his foot and diagnose what was wrong, Michael Wacha and Carlos Martinez burst into the room. "Hey, Waino, Yadi told us that you threw a fastball to Cabrera!" Wacha said. 

Carlos stared off into space as he said, "Man, I wish I was that cool."

Michael laughed, pulling up a chair to sit beside Adam. "You're either the biggest idiot I've ever heard of or you're my new hero," he said, tying the laces on his cleats.

"He's an idiot," one of the trainers said, which made both Carlos and Michael laugh hysterically. 

Adam put his arm over his eyes. "Don't you two have to go annoy someone else? Go annoy Yadi for me. Today is a good day to annoy him, he's already irritated," Adam informed them.

"Yadi's not fun to make fun of because he just gets mad and then when I pitch he says everything in Spanish and makes my brain feel like jello," Michael said, crossing his arms. "Besides, we figured you could use the company."

Adam would've groaned, but they only would've thought it was from pain. 

The ball had fractured his ankle. That was the diagnosis from the trainers. Adam would've rather lived with a broken ankle, because even a hairline fracture hurt much worse than a broken bone. Adam didn't understand how he had been lucky and unlucky at the same time.

He sat at his locker after the game, answered some questions for the media, stuff that was typical after suffering an injury. Adam said as little as possible because honestly, news of his foot injury shouldn't be spread around the globe.

He heard footsteps near him, and he sighed. "Leave me alone, Mikey," he said.

There was a laugh, but it definitely wasn't Wacha's. "It's just a hairline fracture, Adam. It should heal in a few weeks," Yadier said. 

Adam opened his eyes to look at the catcher, who was texting on his phone. When the media saw him, they immediately rushed over. Adam rolled his eyes, knowing what they were going to ask him. 

"The call against Cabrera was a fastball. Did you make that call?"

Adam waited for Yadier to say no, that Adam made it, and make Adam look like an even stupider pitcher. He lowered his head, waiting for Yadier to say it. 

"Well...I...I made the call," he heard Yadier say. Adam looked up, surprised. Yadier was looking at him, but he glanced away quickly. "I thought that we could beat Cabrera at his own game, and it resulted in an injury to our pitcher. I take full blame for it."

The media soon dispersed, leaving Adam alone with Yadier. The catcher began digging through his locker. "You didn't have to do that," Adam said.

Yadier placed his glove on the top shelf with a sigh. "Yes I did," he said. "If I didn't, the entire thing would've been a joke and you'd be the center of it. The pitcher that thought he could beat Cabrera at his own game. The funny part is...you did. In a way."

"But you didn't have to take the blame for my injury."

Yadier put his hand on Adam's shoulder with a small smile. It turned into a frown. "How are you feeling?"

Adam shrugged. "It could be worse," he said, staring down at his ankle.

The catcher gave him a sad smile. "C'mon, grab your crutch. Let's go get something to eat. All that excitement made me hungry," Yadier said, grabbing Adam's things as well as his own. 

"My treat."

"Not a chance, Waino."


End file.
